


Silvia's Trials

by heroesinahalfshell91



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesinahalfshell91/pseuds/heroesinahalfshell91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Africa is a vast wild wonderland full of danger, adventure, magic, and spectical beyond the imagining, but will it prove to great a challenge for one lost soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvia's Trials

Silvia's owner, Ahmed, was a photographer. This meant that "Home" was a big, cold, un-lived-in space where they kept their things, but very rarely kept themselves for any long period of time. This also meant that they traveled all over the world, and had many, many adventures together. Silvia, who thought she might die of loneliness, and nearly had, twice, when Ahmed had gone abroad while she was a kitten and she'd refused to eat, couldn't love her life any more than she already did.

This was because, in addition to her pure infatuation with the tall, rugged, olive skinned human who always seemed to be crawling about, or climbing things in search of "the perfect angle" (in mannerisms that reminded her of a fellow feline, thank you very much) she also loved the wide, wild world.

In the Rockies she trudged miles through the snow only taking the occasional break to curl snuggly in the man's jacket while they "shot" wolves. In Sawara Japan, she rode on his shoulders as he sloshed through rice paddies to get his "human interest" piece. In the Middle East (she forgets where, and for what reason) Silvia got her own camera, and a special vest to carry it on, the kids there were the best! In the Pacific, ...she stayed below deck. Regardless of she went though Silvia ran her own blog, and received fan mail from everyone around the world who adored her, and the images taken of her whenever she roamed just as much as the dramatic shots and stories captured by Ahmed.

Now however they were somewhere new, somewhere entirely unique and unpredictable, now they were in Africa. The silvery tabby hadn't exactly been paying attention to why they had come (except noting it had something to do with a migration), but the instant they drove well out of the cities and away from all the concrete and metal she was flooded with a jetlag abolishing sensory overload!

Standing on the dashboard, head whipping from side to side taking in every passing acacia and distant boabab, or fleeting antelope while her ears rotated and pivoted on the top of her head, two keen satellite dishes picking up every animal call made dull by the roar of the wind speeding past. Her nose was overwhelmed by a pungent blend of deep earth, rich woods, and sharp territory markings. Opening her mouth the acrid second scent that blended with taste washed over her thimble giving her a clear indication of how dangerous some of these foreign and unknown beasts might be, excitement coursing throughout her tiny frame.

When a smiling Ahmed reached out to touch her the cat gave a brief start, before climbing down to rest in his lap. Determined to put her energy and eagerness aside until she could actually do something about it. Quiey Silvia began to bathe, adamantly ignoring the something outside the jeep that seemed to be calling to her.

It wasn't long however before the jetlag returned and the feline found herself quite sound asleep, purring and content.

The next three days or so flew by so quickly the cat's head spun. They slept outside in a big tent with a large crew, there were lots of keyboards to walk on, and legs to rub against, but for the first little while Silvia was confined, like a criminal. All she wanted to do was explore the dusty red earth, and the tantalizing grasses, and insect life just on the other side of the mosquito netting, but no one would let her out.

During their second night at camp however the tabby was fairly thankful for this when she was woken by a pungent odor in the dark. Waking, the cat tensed as the sensation of being watch washed over her. Looking about but failing to find the source of her unease she climbed off of Ahmed's chest, and jumped down from the cot. Walking to stand just before the bollowy wall through which a world at slumber could be seen, it was clear that not everyone under the heavens were asleep and Silvia found herself exchanging eye-light with large wandering carnivorous scavengers.

"Get away!" she hissed back arched and fur flared as she gave a mock charge that sent the creatures that reassembled dogs, (but somehow didn't quite smell like them) running off into the black, laughing as they went.

Though initially frightened seeing them flee before her had steeled Silvia and given her an immense sense of pride, and prowess. The next morning was spent outside on leash until she had gotten a feel for the area. When the sun rose warming its children far below this morning however, the tent flap and been left open, and yawning wide.

Giving Ahmed and some of the crew ankle rubbing mews good morning Silvia was keen to get exploring, and took off before anyone could object. She spent hours chasing creeping things, climbing rocks, clawing trees, and snacking on all of the exotic bugs she could snatch, many of them nutty in taste by virtue of their diet. By noon she was well worn out, and dozed in the radiant sun from the bow of a tree.

The cat didn't wake until evening, and then it was to the horrible reality that was rain. Scrambling down the cat, tail held low, ears folded flat against her head tore off back towards camp. Slowly at first, then all at once the heavens opened and the annoying plink, plink, plink, of the rain turned into a suffocating downpour that could scarcely be seen through. Hunkered down and fur clinging to her body progress was slow going and eventually stopped all together.

Seeking shelter she found a shallow hole among the roots of a tree. Curling there even as the ground turned soft and slick around her Silvia had no choice but to stay where she was. After a restless and miserable night the tabby emerged cold, damp, and hungry. Looking around she couldn't help but notice how different the savannah looked after a storm, but the more disturbing revelation was that the rains had washed away all the scents from the day before.

Setting off with brisk determination Silvia kept up a steady pace. Though at the sound of nearby movement and feeling less courageous than she had yesterday, she stayed low and using cover wherever she could. Right now more than anything Silvia didn't want to be eaten, she just wanted her owner, cuddles, and something hot to eat. After an hour anxiety began to seep into the feline's heart as things started looking more and more hopeless. By midmorning Silvia mewed and wailed in miserable desperation, heedless of who besides Ahmed might hear her calls.

Sitting on a rocky outcropping the cat felt her heart plunge into the pit of her stomach as she looked about to find nothing familiar, and no sign of humans anywhere.

"Oh Bastet," she thought as the first lamenting tears began sliding down her furry cheeks, "What do I do now?"


End file.
